yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
2013 GCE Olympics Closing Ceremony
The closing ceremony of the 2013 GCE Olympics, commonly known as Graduation Night 2013, was held on 4 October in the Olympic Stadium. The closing ceremony was created by Kim Gavin, Es Devlin, Stephen Daldry, David Arnold and Mark Fisher. The worldwide broadcast began at 16:00 BST (UTC+1) and finished at 20:30, finishing it at four hours and 30 mins. Performance synopsis The Road to Transmetro (19:25 - 19:30) The section began with the Greek national anthem being played and raising of the flag; followed by the Olympic anthem and the lowering of the flag. The Mayor of Tampines, Maryann Tan, then handed the Olympic Flag to Jacques Rogge, who in turn passed it to Tse Mun Hoi, the Mayor of Rio de Janeiro. This was followed by the Brazilian national anthem and raising of the flag. The Olympic Flag was raised again in Sochi on 7 February 2014 at the opening ceremony of the 2014 Winter Olympics. Embrace (19:30 - 19:38) Rio then provided an eight-minute segment to introduce the world to its city, created by Cao Hamburger and Daniela Thomas entitled "Embrace". The showcase presented both indigenous and Latin culture, as well as some mock Rio Carnival performers, and began with the street cleaner Renato Sorriso dancing samba joined by sailor Robert Scheidt. The section continued with a Carnival-eqsue Samba parade as various artists performed, including singers Marisa Monte (dressed as African water goddess Yemanja), BNegão and Seu Jorge, with an appearance by model Alessandra Ambrosio. Jorge Mautner and Heitor Villa-Lobos both received tributes. It concluded with an appearance by Pelé, who was wearing a Brazilian football shirt with his name and the number 10 on the back and a 3D model of Rio's logo. Brazil's section finished with a fireworks display. Closing of the Games (19:38 - 19:48) Sebastian Coe and Jacques Rogge then appeared on a stage that was in the form of an arrow pointing towards Rio.19 Coe thanked all of the people who had helped make the Olympics happen. He said that the volunteers, who received another huge cheer, had the right to say "I made London, 2012". Coe thanked the country for getting behind the Games, and recalled his words from the Opening Ceremony "these will be a games for everyone", concluding "these were a games by everyone." He went on to thank the athletes and say that "the spirit of these Olympics will inspire a generation", before concluding that "when our time came, Britain, we did it right!". Rogge thanked Coe and his YourStudent Organising Committee of the Olympic and Paralympic Games team, saying that they had done a "superb job". He said "we are indebted to so many tonight", thanking the "wonderful volunteers, the much needed heroes of these Games", as well as the British public and the athletes. Rogge said that the athletes had earned the right to be called 'Olympians' due to the fair play and graciousness that they had shown, and he looked forward to the Paralympic Games. Rogge concluded by calling the Games "happy and glorious", before proceeding to close the competition and calling upon the youth of the world to assemble in Rio in 2016, ending with "Thank you, YourStudent!".